littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ProCygnTech08
is the 8th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on May 20, 2018. Summary After recovering Momoha from severe pain, the six boys participates WPWE Tournament against foreigners. Synopsis As Yuzuru breaks down, Momoha's father's (Kyosuke's) spirit shows up, blaming himself for his fail to stop Hades' spirit from destroying humanity and told his daughter to overcome her weakness. Then, Momoha is pulled into a WPWE ring and meets Hector and Black Satan. Hector addresses the baffled Momoha with familiarity, and encourages her to discover who Kyousuke's daughter is before disappearing. Momoha awakens in the real world, but quickly collapses from intense shock after spotting an unconscious Yuzuru. At Pulse Crystal Point, Erika reports to Hector about the data they received on Momoha powers, and that she had sent the robotic army to recapture her. Hikaru watches Momoha in worry. Later that night at dormitory, the doctor informs everyone that Momoha has severe chronic pain but there's no worries about it. Headmaster Umon then speaks to Momoha, telling her that Yuzuru and the rest of students were taken to a hospital, but all of them are in a comatose state due to all robots' self-technical fault. Sinclair explains that Yuzuru and Diamond Prince were being controlled by High Sages of the Red Devil led by Hector Rojo, who works for Franco D'ambrosio, the power-hungry dealer, and how he was once a PlaWrestling technology researcher for Rojo's labs twenty years ago. Momoha's mother, Hanako Sunohara, quit once she learned that her research was being abused for Franco's technical brainwashing experiments. Sinclair reject Hector's order after realized that D'ambrosio exploit PlaWrestling technology to develop robotic super-soldiers, but upon Sinclair's recent refusal to come back to the research labs, Franco used Yuzuru to force him to bring Momoha for cooperate with him for evil purpose. He concluded that Hector desires to brainwash all of the robots on Japan and sell his brands Project Cygnus Interconnect Inc. to other countries. After Momoha and her friends were sends to PlaWrestling Stadium for WPWE International Tournament, Umon remembers about his past when used to work with his childhood friend Kyosuke, Momoha's father, as mechanic before his death. Mr. Oogami has helped him a lot to making more robots for charity when he and Daito's father Hayate are students. In WPWE International Tournament, Daito and Ryuenjin fights and defeats his rival Asato and Pegasus. But Kenshi and Neptune were lost to the British PlaWrestler Sir Lancelot and his modeler, Edward Newcastle. Prepared to move to semi-final, Kazuma desired to regain his title as Japan's national champion once again. Momoha, still worry about being controlled by Hades' spirit, Umon discovering that she has her power known as Silicon Microchip in which allowed her to fix or repairs any robots whenever she like. Now with all four challengers are made in semi-final, Momoha overheard Umon talking to Sinclair, warns him that WPWE will cancel the final match if one of Hakujitsu student Daito won. Then to her horror, Momoha learned that Daito and his friends will be arrested by Hector's police robots for claiming to be terrorists and kidnappers and she is going to be captured again. Four robots Ryuenjin, Sir Lancelot, Wild Typhoon and Toro Rosso were faced for the most powerful match ever. On the top of the stadium, Hikaru realizes that Momoha is in danger, so he vow to protect her by pretend to work for Hector and takes care of Minasa. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Clark Shiboshi *Yumeto Goyou *Hibiki Rokukawa *Hikaru Nanase Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Kagura Kotobuki *Suzumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Rento Ishiguro *Kouta Usui *Chiharu Umon *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Yuuhei Oogami *Risa Hiruma *Sorata Ichinomiya *Daichi Ichinomiya *Kazuma Tsukishita *Dr. David Sinclair *Willard Silverman *Alejandro Romero *Edward Newcastle *''Kyosuke Sunohara'' (flashback) *''Hanako Sunohara'' (flashback) Villains *Hector Rojo *Minasa Rojo *Erika Blacksteel *''Franco D'ambrosio'' (flashback) Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Apollo *Horus *Kusanagi *Genghis Khan *Pegasus *Wild Typhoon *Black Satan *Black Satan Jr. *Jenne De Arc *Long John Silver *Toro Rosso *Sir Lancelot *''Hades'' (briefly appearance) Major Events *This episode concludes the first part of the common route of the visual novel. *The WPWE International Tournament has just begin. *Franco D'ambrosio makes his appearance during flashback, but his face is not shown. Differences between game and anime Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime